


Hypnotic Yoni Massage

by orphan_account



Category: Possible HFO - Fandom, Yoni Massage - Fandom, hypnosis - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is script to give a female listener the experience of falling into a trance and then experiencing a yoni massage.





	Hypnotic Yoni Massage

Hypnotic Yoni Massage

This script is intended to place the listener in a trance and then give her a tantric experience of a yoni massage. There are no characters, only you talking to the listener. 

Key:

[Brackets denote the speaker doing an action.]  
(Parentheses provide guidance on the tone or emotion for the speaker.)

**************************************************************************

(The beginning is part of the induction as it draws the listener in to really paying attention to the speaker’s words. At all times the speaker’s words should be gentle and loving; the tone should never be demanding.) [The pauses during the massage part are to allow the listener to really feel what is being described, letting experience the touch as in real life. Times are approximates, you don’t need a stop watch but tend in the direction of a bit longer rather than a bit shorter.]

I guess I should start by saying what a yoni massage is because everyone may not know. Yoni is Sanskrit for “sacred space” and it refers to a woman’s genitals. I must admit that I like it much better than the other words often used. I find it much more positive and loving.

Anyway, you have probably figured out that a yoni massage is a massage of a woman’s genitals. But, it is much more than a mere hand job for women. It is a fully body massage that is an expression of the giver’s love and care for the recipient. 

I’ll be honest with you. I don’t know for sure how this will turn out but I think it could be wonderful for you and at the least should be relaxing and pleasurable. I have given my lover a yoni massage numerous times in real life and it has always been an amazing experience for her and me. There are some things about a yoni massage that I think will translate really well to a hypnotic experience.

First, an essential element of a yoni massage is to relax the recipient. Second, in real life, I have found that giving a yoni massage to my lover puts her into a trance-like state so it seems a natural fit with hypnosis. I think these two suggest it could work in a hypnotic session like this but we’ll have to see together.

Before we get started, I’d like you to prepare the room and yourself. When I do this in real life, I create a mood in the room by dimming the lights and lighting some candles with a scent the I know she loves. If you can, I’d encourage you to set that up now. You will want to turn off your phone and remove any other distractions for the rest of the massage. For the best experience, you will want to listen through stereo headphones (ideally wireless). As for preparing yourself, please remove your clothes. I mean seriously, would you have a full body massage with them on? (a soft chuckle after the last sentence would be good)

You will want to lie down on a bed or couch. If the room is warm enough, you can lie on top of the covers. If you are feeling chilled, you should slip underneath the covers because it will be really hard to relax if you are feeling chilly.

Please pause the recording until the space and you are ready.

Good, I’m so glad you are back with me.

Every yoni massage starts the same way, with the giver stating their intention. As I state my intention to you, I am placing one hand on my heart and one hand on your heart and I will be looking into your eyes so that there is a channel for my love to be transmitted to you.

Here is my intention for this massage. This massage is all about you. I give it to you with love and care and no expectations. I would ask you to stay fully present for this massage. If you find yourself leaving the moment, simply breathe deeply and focus on my words and what you are feeling. When you are fully present in your feelings, you may find my words go into the background but don’t worry, your subconscious mind will still process them.

During the course of the massage, you may feel many different emotional and physical feelings. You may cry, you may laugh, you may shake, you may be completely still. Whatever you feel is right. 

This massage is intended to bring you pleasure but there is no pressure on you to react in any certain way. Specifically, there is no pressure on you to have an orgasm. At no point will I be telling you to cum. You may cum during the massage or you may not as you desire. Again, whatever you feel is right. 

With my hands still on my heart and yours, I want you to look into my eyes and breathe deeply with me. We will breathe in deeply through our noses, hold it for just a moment and then breathe out softly through our mouths. Let me demonstrate it once for you and then we can do it together. [Speaker demonstrates, breathing in through the nose for a count of three, holding it for a count of three and then exhaling through for a count of three. Don’t vocalize the count, just say it in your head while you are doing it.]

Remember to look into my eyes and let’s try it together. [Speaker does the breath cycle explained above.]

Good. Now let’s do two more cycles of this breathing, still looking into my eyes. [Speaker does two more cycles of the breathing.]

You are doing so well. Doesn’t this breathing feel so relaxing. For the remainder of this massage feel free to breathe any way you like. If you found this pattern relaxing, please continue. If something else feels more comfortable, breathe that way. Whatever feels right for you is right.

Now close your eyes.

[The speaker is now going to take the listener through a body tense and release exercise. In every case, the speaker pause should between each of the instructions, “tense”, “hold” and “release.” Nothing long, just a moment to let the listener feel the tension and release.]

I want you to focus on your feet. Tense your toes and feet for a few moments, hold it and then release. As you release, feel all the stress in them melt away.

Tense your toes and feet again, hold it and then release. With the release, you can feel relaxation enter your toes and feet. They feel warm and heavy with perhaps just a bit of tingling.

Next, tense the muscles in your calves, hold it and then release. Again, as the muscles release the tension is replaced with relaxation. Tense your calves again and hold it. Release and feel warmth and relaxation fill that space. Your calves feel heavy and warm.

Tense your thighs, hold it and release. Release and the tension melts away, replaced with relaxation. Tense your thighs again, hold it and release. Now every bit of your legs feels warm and heavy, so relaxed.

Moving up, let’s focus on your hips and buttocks. Tense your hips and buttocks, hold it and release. As you release, notice how relaxed they feel. And again, tense your hips and buttocks, hold it and release. Feel the warmth and heaviness. Your entire bottom half feels so warm, so heavy, so relaxed.

Now for your stomach. We carry so much of our anxiety in our stomach it is especially important to relax it. So, tense your stomach, hold it and release. Feel the anxiety you hold there just vanish when you release. Let’s do it again. Tense your stomach, hold it and release. It feels so relaxed.

Take a deep breath in and tense your chest and back, hold it and release, exhaling as you do. Feel the tension leave you as you exhale. One more time, take a deep breath in, tense your chest and back, hold it and release, exhaling all the tension.

Clench your fists and tense your arms, hold it and release. The warmth and heaviness fills your arms. Again, clench your fists and arms, hold it and release. All the tension leaves. Your arms feel so warm and heavy. You could move them if you wanted but they just feel so good where they are, you can’t be bothered. You may feel a little tingle in your fingers, that’s normal, it’s a sign of how relaxed you are.

We carry so much stress in our neck. Tense the muscles in your neck, hold it and release. That feels so good, letting that tension go. Let’s do that again, tense the muscles in your neck, hold it and release. All the tension leaving your neck, your shoulders just drop down, so loose, so relaxed.

You are doing so well. There is only a little tension left in your body and it is in your face. So, scrunch your eyes shut and tense the muscles in your face, hold it and release. Feel the relaxation in your face, it just droops. Scrunch your eyes and tense the muscles in your face one more time, hold it and release. So good, so relaxed.

Just in case there is any tension left in your body, take a deep breath in and tense every muscle in your body, hold it [wait an extra beat here but not too long] and release. All of the tension just leaving you. One last time, take a deep breath in and tense every muscle in your body, hold it [again, wait an extra beat] and release. Your whole body is so relaxed, so warm, so heavy, just peacefully lying there.

Now, all of your body is relaxed but we still need to relax your mind. In its own way, your brain is a muscle so you can relax it like any other muscle. But, in your mind’s case, relaxation is to quiet the brain, let it sink into itself and I’m going to help you do that. I’m going to count down from 10 to 1 and with each number, your mind will sink into itself, quieting so that all you can hear is my voice. [Let a little time pass between what you say with each number, around 15 seconds]

10 – focus on my voice and let your mind just drift downward, ever so gently.

9 – you keep drifting down, slowly and gently, you can feel the peace of your mind increasing, so relaxed, so peaceful, any cares just slipping away.

8 – drifting ever downward, hearing only my voice and the peace and relaxation it brings you.

7 – your mind continues to drift inward, all external noises fading away, the only sound you hear is my voice, the only thing you feel is peace and relaxation. It feels so good, you want more of it and you know that drifting deeper you will get it.

6 -- your mind slowing down, drifting ever deeper, no thoughts of the outside, just my voice and the peace and relaxation you feel.

5 – mind becoming fuzzy, so slow and peaceful, just focused on my voice

4 – your mind continuing its slow, steady drift downward. Becoming completely surrounded by your inner mind, so peaceful, so relaxing, too hard to think, just listen and drift downward.

3 – getting closer to the absolute center of your mind where it is completely quiet and peaceful, the only sound my voice and it just adds to your relaxation.

2 – you are almost there, and each drift downward feels so good, so peaceful, so relaxed, you just want to get to the center

1 – you have drifted all the way down into the center of your mind, the only sound you can here is my voice, you feel more at peace and relaxed than you have ever felt before.

Your body and mind are completely relaxed and we can begin the yoni massage. You have already shown you can feel the things I describe happening to your body so just allow that to happen now as I massage you.

You notice that you are lying face down on a comfortable massage table. You smell a fragrance you love coming from candles around the room. Candles that bathe the room in a warm glow. You breathe in to capture that scent, luxuriating in it.

Your body is already relaxed so this part of the massage is to awaken the senses in your skin. I have coconut oil on my hands and you can feel the sweet smell of the coconut mixing with the scent of the candle. You feel my warm hands ever so lightly do sweeping motions all along your back. Feather touches that wake up the nerve endings in your back. Circles and brushes, pull downs along your whole back; so soft, so pleasurable.

You feel my hands taking those feather strokes up and down your legs. First on the outside [pause 30 seconds], then the back of your legs [pause 30 seconds] and finally on the inside [pause 30 seconds]. With even realizing it, your legs have parted a bit to allow the sweep of my hands on your inner thighs. Close to your yoni but not touching it. It is awakening the sexual goddess inside you.

And now you are lying on your back. My hands are making those same ever so light sweeping motions along your entire front except for your breasts and your yoni. I drag my fingers like a feather and so slowly up your inner thighs. [Pause for a minute.]

Just as you feel you need more, you feel my hands cupping your breasts, gently kneading them. It feels so good, let the pleasure from it wash over you. You sense I have put more coconut as they slide over your breasts, close to your nipples but not quite touching them. [pause 30 seconds]

You feel one finger on each breast making lazy circles from the outside of your breasts, spiraling inward. Your nipples stiffen in anticipation. [pause 30 seconds]

Just before my fingers reach your nipples, you feel me put my palms flat over your breasts, pushing down very gently. It’s the first contact with your nipples and you feel the pleasure it creates all through your breasts. [pause 15 seconds]

My hands go from flat on your breasts to tenting up so that my fingers draw inward on your breasts until they reach the nipples, which they squeeze ever so slightly as the draw off your breasts completely. You feel that palm flat to tenting and nipple squeeze again and again. And each time it fills you with pleasure. Your nipples are so hard now. They want more attention. You feel me roll each of them between my fingers, so arousing. Your nipples are being played with just how you like it. [pause for a full minute]

You want more.

You feel my palm cupping your whole yoni. Not moving, just placed softly on top. I send my love for you through that hand. [pause 30 seconds.] I begin to very softly and slowly make circles with my whole hand on your yoni, awakening it. I give that hand a little shake and a jolt of pleasure surges through you. [pause 30 seconds]

I take two fingers with more coconut oil on them and slowly slide them up and down one of your outer lips. [pause 15 seconds.] I do the same thing with the other out lip. [pause 15 seconds.] Your arousal is increasing as you focus on the pleasure my fingers bring. You can feel yourself starting to get wet.

You feel my fingers on one of your inner lips, gently pulling it before rolling it up and down. Feel just how that feels, the pleasure it gives you. [pause 15 seconds.] Then, I do the same with the other inner lip. [pause 15 seconds]

The blood is rushing to your yoni, making it swell with arousal, so open to the pleasure.

My finger begins to make a slow loop around your yoni, between the outer and inner lips. Feel the pleasure each loop around brings to you. [pause 45 seconds.]

Your clit has also swollen, its hood retracting and it demanding attention.

I put one finger just at the top of your clit and make very small, very soft circles. My finger is at the twelve o’clock position on your clit making those circles. [We are going to make those circles at every o-clock position on her clit. Give each of them between 30 seconds and 1 minute before moving on.]

Now feel my finger at one o’clock on your clit making those same soft slow circles.

And two o’clock, feel how each spot has a slightly different feel to the pleasure it gives.

3 o’clock

4 o’clock

5 o’clock

6 o’clock

7 o’clock

8 o’clock

9 o’clock

10 o’clock

11 o’clock

Think about which of those spots you enjoyed the most. Now feel me revisit that spot with exactly the speed and pressure you want. [Let this go for at least a minute, if not 2.]

You are so wet now; your legs have opened on their own.

You feel my finger poised at the entrance of your inner yoni, holding still, not making any movement to enter you. I am waiting for your yoni to tell me it wants me to enter. [pause 30 seconds.] Without you even realizing it, your hips shift and your yoni actually sort of pulls my finger in. Your yoni craves something inside, feel it making it happen, not me pushing in. Your yoni will suck my finger in.

My finger is only in about one knuckle. It is gently pressing on the back wall of your yoni, rubbing just barely in and out. [pause 30 seconds.] And then on one side wall [pause 30 seconds.] and then the other. [pause 30 seconds.] Feel the delicious pleasure produced by rubbing each of these areas. [Give this about 30 seconds.]

Then my finger begins to press on your front wall. It is rubbing in and out across your g-spot. It feels so pleasurable. [Give this 30 seconds.]

My finger crooks and begins to press rhythmically on your g-spot, in a come here motion. Picking up speed and pressure in response to what your body is telling me. [pause 45 seconds.]

A finger outside goes back to that spot on your clit that you loved the most and begins making those circles, again in just the pressure and speed you want. [pause 45 seconds.]

Now it is for you to decide if you want to orgasm. If not, that is fine, this is just for your pleasure with no expectations or demands. Whatever you want is right.

For the next five minutes, I will be silent. If you don’t want to orgasm, just allow yourself to feel the pleasurable feelings of my touch.

If you do want an orgasm, feel my finger on your g-spot and my finger on your clit. Each is caressing you with the exact pressure and speed you want. Getting more intense and faster as you like. Letting the pleasure grow more and more until you explode in orgasm. It may be one orgasm, it may be several, you may squirt, whatever you want.

[Be silent for 5 minutes]

Now whether you chose orgasm or not, feel my touches on you begin to soften and lighten. Then feel my hand cupping your yoni again, no movement, just sharing my love with you.

And now, feel my hand on your heart and know the other is on my heart. Feel my love channeled to you.

Slowly open your eyes, knowing I love you and thank you for allowing me to share this with you.


End file.
